


Marry Him Anyway

by nuttyasafruitcake



Series: The Forest Is Burning, Drench It In Gasoline [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttyasafruitcake/pseuds/nuttyasafruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know he is in love with me.<br/>He will go anywhere I go.<br/>I am going to marry him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Him Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. Neither do I earn any money from this fanfiction in any way.
> 
> A/N: A one-shot inspired by MAGIC!'s song Rude. It's not betaed, so I apologise for any mistake you may notice!

 

 

**Marry Him Anyway**

The institution of marriage had for decades been of monumental significance. It had been defined as a fundamental right for so many people and somehow it meant everything for some.

He had never understood why it meant so much for some people. For him, it had never been of any importance; it was not something that could bring more happiness into a couple's life.

His mother had married the love of her life, but it had done nothing to keep his father from abandoning her, and him, as soon as the bewitchment fell. She ended up dying alone and lonely on the doorstep of an orphanage, giving birth to him while she did the same thing his father had done; abandon him.

Really, marriage was nothing more than a curse, was a thought that had infested itself in his mind ever since he had heard the foolish life story of his mother.

He, Tom Riddle, would never dedicate himself to anyone. There was none worthy of his consideration.

Nevertheless, karma was a bitch. He had been caught in a web unwilling to let go.

Tom sighed annoyingly as he brushed his hands through his hair, a bit messy from sleeping. He was laying relaxedly in the huge double bed, white sheets concealing his nakedness.

He swept his hand over the empty spot beside him, imagining his lover sleeping deeply there. It had been occupied for so long that it was strange to see only blank sheets beside him. It was irritating to know that the only reason for the empty spot was a family dinner. Why the hell was his lover so set on satisfying his parents, he thought spitefully, not appreciating being second choice.

His lover came first for him, so why was he not in the same place for the other one? Tom snorted over his childish feelings, fully aware that he was unreasonably jealous.

Tom reached for the digital clock at the nightstand. Harry loved technological devices so much he had filled every possible spot in the manor with the newest models of every design. It was an expensive hobby, or maybe a habit his lover had attained at some point in his life long before he met Tom. Though luckily money was never a problem in both families.

It was 10.12; he planned to create an appointment around 11 o'clock. Maybe it was a bit early to appear unannounced on a Sunday, but he could not get himself to care.

Picking his best suit out of his closet, he began to do his usual morning rituals. Once he was spotless, he felt ready enough to leave the house.

The weather was comfortable and yet to gain the tiring summer heat at this time of the day. Clear blue sky with a few creamy clouds. Indeed, it was everything one could wish for in terms of weather.

The black Jaguar E-type raced over the asphalt, going far above speed limit. Tom was never caught breaking the rules, at least it was not written on any paper.

Tom was an old-fashioned man in many ways, therefore, what he was about to do was only polite in his mind. Surely it would also be so for his lover's just as old-fashioned father.

The car swung in the huge parking lot, and the engine quieted slowly. Silence swept over the place; the man inside the car had yet to step outside.

He was not nervous or anything similar to such horrid feelings; he was only waiting for the clock to become 11.00 - Tom loved having control and schedule. He had decided to be there 11 o'clock so he would wait three more minutes.

Once the time was right, he stepped arrogantly out off his car, straightening his suit.

The Potter manor was incredibly huge, not overdecorated but beautifully plain. Garden filled with roses and lilies, for many it would be nothing less than a paradise.

There was so much to discover, so much to see for people visiting for the first time. For Tom, the feeling of not having seen it before was only a reminder of the refusal he had met here years earlier. If they had not been Harry's parents, they would have tasted his anger. Burning pictures was as far as he could go if he desired to keep his lover close.

Once again straightening his jacket, he knocked loudly at the front door.

Voices were heard, footsteps coming closer - soon someone would open the door. Tom hoped it was not Harry; he had no desire to explain himself before he managed to talk to Mr. Potter.

The massive wooden door creaked at its hinges as it was opening, revealing exactly the man Tom desired. "Ye - what are you doing here?" James Potter said shocked, eyes wide open in horror as thought Tom was his worst fears.

"I have some words that I need to exchange with you, Mr. Potter." Tom answered ignoring the man's hateful glares.

"You? You have something to exchange with me?" James said arrogantly, looking down on him. "I thought I told you never to step on our doorstep ever again."

Tom smiled pleasantly at the angry man. "Indeed, you did."

James stared openly at him as he leaned out of the door, eyes meeting Tom's in an intense battle. "Then. Why. Are. You. Here?" He stated forcefully.

Tom had no love for the man, but for Harry he would swallow his horrible words and curses. "It seems like you will not invite me inside for our conversation... so let us take it here." He said as he straightened his suit for the third time that day.

"I'm not inviting you anywhere, now get off our land." James said, swinging hand at Tom clearly indicating he should run off the land like a scared cat. Though they both knew that Tom never would do such a thing. He was way too arrogant and stubborn.

"When I am finished, of course, I will comply to your wished, Mr. Potter."

James face reddened horribly and he stomped his foot childishly. "Now! Disgusting man, get away from my son!" He yelled pointing out to the parking lot.

"That was uncalled for, Mr. Potter." Tom answered as he stared up to the blue sky. It was excellent weather, too good to be talking with the irritating and incredibly annoying head of the Potter family. It would have been better to just get Harry and spend the rest of the day with him - in the bed would have been wonderful.

James, who apparently had noticed Tom's lack of attention, snorted loudly. "Nothing is uncalled for as long as it's you - you dirtied my son with horrible ideas and diseases." Tom lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. The man was still as delusional as always it would seem.

"Loving another man is not a disease, Mr. Potter, but I am not here to teach you anything so I will not say anything that your clearly undeveloped mind cannot comprehend." He drawled.

James gritted his teeth, his anger clear in his eyes. "You-"

"I will be taking your son." Tom said, cutting to the chase.

Eyes widening, he choked. "What...?"

Sighing he swept slim fingers through his hair. "Let me use easier words then, Mr. Potter." A possessive smile swept over his face, but his eyes were warm and loving - it was clear that their feelings were not directed towards James. "I will be marrying your son."

"Marry? What rubbish are you talking about?" James muttered disbelievingly, refusing to believe the man in front of him. He would never believe Tom no matter how logical or truthful his words were.

"Marriage - bonding between to people." Tom explained.

"There is no such thing!" James exclaimed in response, refusing to see the normality of it.

"Oh my, Mr. Potter." Tom smiled. "Of course, there is such a thing. Did you not get married to your wife?" The wind rustled through their hairs, silence sweeping through at the same time.

James took a deep breath before muttering. "It's different - I'm a man, and she's a woman."

Tom snorted. "There is no difference; it's only two people dedicating themselves to eachother. Gender has nothing to do with it."

James's eyes widened disbelievingly and he stared at Tom as though he was a devil sent from hell. "No! I'll not allow it."

"There is nothing you can do to hinder it; Harry has already agreed." He drawled arrogantly, secretly loving the feeling of having somewhat control over the situation. It was true, Harry had agreed and there was nothing James could do to stop Tom from sharing the rest of his life with his lover.

Swallowing forcibly, James shook his head. "...No, he would never do such a thing..."

"Mr. Potter, here I came all the way from my manor to ask of your approval - there is no need to be rude."

"Ask?" James muttered before adding. "You've not asked me of anything."

Nodding his head in agreement, Tom smirked. "Not exactly, but it is the closest thing I will ever come to asking someone like you. Be glad I am even telling you."

"No." The man answered and Tom felt his irritation stirring, but he tried to force it down. It was not for himself he was doing this, so he would not use his usual ways of persuasion - they could be rather harmful and he rather not anger his lover.

"How selfish can you be, Mr. Potter? He is your son; surely you only wish the best for him." Tom answered calmly.

"Yes, I do! And I know that you aren't good for him." James answered arrogantly.

"How can you take such a choice?"

"You are nothing but the worst thing that could have happened to him."

Tom met the eyes of the man in front of him; he really despised him. "Why? I love him -" He said loudly, and James shock as if struck by a fist. "- I would never hurt him. Surely you cannot believe he is unhappy with me? Has he ever said so?"

"..." James shook his head in denial and pointed his finger at Tom forcibly. "I'll not allow my son to marry a murderer!" He was breathing harshly now, sending hateful glares at Tom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter. A murderer? That is a very harsh accusation." Tom answered hurtfully, though it was clear that it was faked. James gritted his teeth before a nasty smile spread across his face. "It's not an accusation; it's a fact."

Shaking his head at the foolish man, he sneered. "There is no proof, so it is not possible for it to be a fact."

"You don't even deny it - there's no way I'll allow Harry to marry you." James said, apparently believing that he had a saying in the matter. He turned around clearly deeming their conversation over. When he came up to the open door, Tom spoke out. "I will marry him anyway."

"Excuse me?" James whispered as he glanced back at Tom.

"It does not matter what you say; I will marry him." Was the response he received.

James whipped around throwing out his hands in an exaggerated gesture. "No! You are both men; I'll not allow it!" He yelled.

Tom smirked wickedly. "In two months we will marry, and there is nothing you ca do about it, Mr. Potter."

"How dare you... pollute my son." He whispered staring down at Tom as though he was a horrible disease.

"It does not matter how you see it; in two months time we will be family." Tom said as he took a step closer to James, pushing him backwards. "You better do something about your attitude before Christmas dinners."

"No..." James muttered.

Not the one to ever back away when he was about to get what he wanted, Tom kept on pushing the man in front of him. "Harry will go anywhere I go, so you better treat me nicely if you do not wish to lose your only child." It was a wonderful feeling to push the man down in the dirt, metaphorically of course - not that he would not have done it literally, but for Harry's sake he would control himself.

"Is that a threat?"

"It is." He smiled brightly at James as he added. "I only want the best for Harry; if that means I have to threaten you, so be it."

James face had once again attained a nice red color. "How dare you come here only to threaten me in my own house."

"He will be mine for the rest of my life; there is nothing you can do about it, but to support him." Tom explained the stubborn man. "I would usually not care about your opinion, but Harry does care - which is why you will do something about that attitude of yours." He said as he pointed his middle finger in James's chest.

"..." James slapped Tom's finger off his chest. "You're not here to get my blessing, are you?"

"I do not want any blessing from someone like you." He answered staring arrogantly down at the man. "I will marry your son, maybe that fact will make you see clearer."

"I don't want to stand here listening to your babbling." James muttered as he once again turned around towards the door, entering his house.

"How rude." Tom muttered and stepped after the man. Just as James was about to close the door after himself, Tom slipped his foot inside hindering the door to close.

James frowned hatefully down at the polished shoe. "Remove your foot!" He yelled glaring through the creak of the door.

Tom sighed and looked as his wristwatch. "I do think it is time for tea, why don't we go inside." He muttered as he took a strong grip on the door, ripping it open,

James jumped several meters away from the door when Tom entered, shoulders shaking from anger. "No, absolutely not. Get out."

Not listening to the shouts and curses he walked further into the room. "Where was the tea room again?" Gazing around the manor, he spotted the entrance to the tea room. "Oh - there is is." He had been there only one time, but he had an excellent memory.

"Stop! I command you!" The head of the Potter family spat.

The horrible commotion the stubborn man had created had clearly been heard as the smooth sound of his wife swept thought the room. "James? What's happening?" Glancing up, Tom noticed her descending the stairs down to the entrance.

"Don't come here, Lily!" James yelled as though Tom had come to murder them. So delusional.

She hesitated in the stairs staring down at both of them. "James?" She was still as beautiful as ever, bright red hair and startling green eyes. It was a wonder that James had managed to find such a woman.

Tom was so glad his lover had more of his mother's characteristics than his father. At least in personality.

James glanced worriedly up at her before turning hateful eyes at him. "It's the murderer..." He muttered, but they all heard it.

"Really, Mr. Potter?" Tom answered, shaking his head at the stupidity of the man.

Lily studied them for a moment before shaking her head at their antics. "I seems like I'm not welcome, so I'll move to another room." She explained.

Tom shook his head at her as he politely replied. "No, Mrs. Potter, please stay." His eyes swept over to James as he added. "I do believe you should know the topic of our conversation."

It would not have been a wonder if the man in front of him had exploded that moment.

Lily nodded in understanding. "Well then, let's move to the tea room."

"Lily!" James explained staring shockingly up at his wife.

She sighed. "James, he's Harry's boyfriend."

"No, I refuse to recognise it."

Clearly understanding that there was no use discussing it she only muttered. "The tea room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

They all moved through the open door on the left side and into an enormous room designated for meeting and tea drinking. It was Lily who had begun to call it tea room, according to Harry, so somehow it had just gotten the name.

Tom sat smoothly down in one of the many chairs in the room, relaxing into the excellent chair.

Lily glanced down at James, who had childishly slumped down in the couch. "Chai, James?"

"Yes..." He answered, sulking.

"What about you Tom?" She asked.

"A cup of Earl Grey would be lovely, Mrs. Potter." Tom replied. He only drank Earl Grey.

"Alright, I'll be right back." She smiled, before giving James a light squeeze on his shoulder. "Be nice James." James only sniffed his nose in reply.

The silence spread across the room, suffocating only for the Potter head.

Tom gazed around the room, studying the wonderful decoration and paintings on the wall. "I have yet to see Harry - he is still sleeping is he not?" He asked after a while.

"..." James had no answer.

Not the one to care about other people's feelings he continued. "He does like to sleep until the middle of the day on Sundays."

No answer came and once again the silence swept in. Though after some deep thoughts James managed to bite out. "You don't know shit."

Sighing, he muttered. "I have been dating your son for nine years, Mr. Potter."

James opened his mouth disbelievingly. "...nine... Not two?"

"Since Harry was 16, Mr. Potter." Tom replied. "So I do know 'shit', as you so nicely put it."

James swallowed forcibly, looking away from Tom. Not seconds later Lily entered the tea room carrying a plate of teacups.

"Here you go. " She smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." He replied politely.

"Should I go wake Harry?" Tom shook his head in reply to her question. "Let him sleep, he needs his sleep and I do not think he needs to be here for this conversation."

"Very well..." She replied, but it seemed as though she wanted Harry to be there. Tom smiled in response of ignoring her wishes.

After a sip from the tea, he uttered. "Wonderful tea, Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you, that earl grey is wonderful - I have to agree." She replied enthusiastically. "James, how was the chai?"

"Wonderful..." James muttered sourly.

Shaking her head, she scolded the sulking man. "Oh, please get yourself together."

"With him in the house, never."

Signing, she turned towards Tom, who was enjoying his tea and her husbands negative emotions in silence. "Why are you here, Tom?" She asked curiously.

Tom gave her a pleasant smile. "I am unsure if Harry has told you yet; we are getting married."

"Really?!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Congratulations, I haven't heard a thing from Harry." Her face was spread in a bright smile, obviously happy for them.

"It does not surprise me, I only proposed to him a week ago." Tom replied. "He's been nervous about revealing it to Mr. Potter, which is why I am here."

Lily nodded in understanding. "Does Harry know you're here?"

"No, he would have denied my proposal for help - but I refuse to see him struggle with his stubborn father." It was better to be honest with her, somehow she had managed to see through his lies when he had met her other times so he tried no to lie to her.

James gritted his teeth. "I am stubborn for a reason."

"No, you are not." Tom denied clearly. "You are a homophobe, Mr. Potter." It was the truth, so the man better see his problem and quit making excuses.

James did not answer so Tom continued. "Your son will marry a man, what you need to do is to look at yourself not other people." Placing his tea cup on the table, he stared piercingly at the man. "There is nothing wrong with Harry, the one who has a problem is you."

"..." James shook his head. "I will not allow the Potter line to be lost..."

"Excuses." Tom replied irritatingly.

James stood up agitated. "What do you know? The Potter line is ancient, if Harry marries you, a man, then there will be no child to continue our family." He explained angrily.

"Adoption is always possible if you are worried about your line." Tom sighed before adding. "Do not put your arrogance and old-fashioned ideals before your son."

"How dare you come here and destroy everything!" James yelled taking some steps towards Tom. Lily only shook her head.

"I have not done a thing, Mr. Potter." Tom denied. "It is only your dreams and hopes that are denying you to see that everything is perfectly fine. Harry is happy and healthy, what is it that is horrible about this situation?" He asked and after some seconds he muttered.

"Nothing, only the dirt in your eyes."

Tom stood up from his chair, straightening his suit as he stared at the man. "I love Harry; he is my everything." There was nothing less than that. "It does not matter what you believe, but for the sake of your family try to be less selfish." He nodded his head towards Lily, who smiled pleasantly in reply. As he made his way toward the door, he glanced back at James. "When you point your finger at other people, do remember that three of your own fingers are pointing back at yourself."

Smiling pleasantly, he nodded his head in a mocking respectful manner. "Have a good day Mr. Potter."

Ignoring the curses flying after him as he made his way up towards the room he knew his lover slept.

* * *

He was somewhat awake but had no desire to get out of his comfortable and warm bed.

Snuggling deeper into his sheets, he did not notice anyone entering the room.

"Harry, my love." He heard and he slowly opened his eyes, staring blurringly up at the last person he had expected in the Potter house.

"Tom?" He muttered, just to be sure that it was indeed Tom he was seeing.

"Indeed." Tom agreed; a pleasant smile spread across Harry's lips and he reached up toward the man. Hands gripping the sparkling clean suit he dragged Tom forcibly down into the sheets.

"Let us go home." Tom muttered, laying all over the sheets Harry was cocooned inside.

"I'm not going anywhere until I've gotten enough sleep..." Harry mumbled.

"Stubborn..." Was the only reply he got and Harry snorted.

"You better get used to it - we're getting married in two months." He glanced up over the sheets into Tom's eyes, smiling lovingly. "You better not regret it."

"Regret it? Never." Tom answered.

"Good." Harry said as he pulled Tom down in a sleepy and sloppy kiss.

**The End**


End file.
